


Every Single Day.

by ComfyPeach



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: :(, Angst, Angst with a sad ending, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, david commits suicide because why the fuck not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComfyPeach/pseuds/ComfyPeach
Summary: He rushed around camp, keeping everything as in order as it could be. It was so tiring, but he didn't let it show on his face, of course. And he was just so exhausted. He ran the activities simply because he had to. He couldn't seem to find the joy in it anymore. Hell, even Gwen seemed to be enjoying it more than him.That's when he decided today was going to be the last day.this is just a rough draft and i dont really know if i should finish it :/(criticism is appreciated)





	1. Chapter 1

Every single day.

Every single day, David had to plaster on a fake smile and a sickly sweet attitude.  
Every single day, he had to put up with the campers. The ones who didn’t care about the activities or about the camp. The ones who tormented him and tried everything to make his life miserable. The ones who didn’t listen. 

Yet every single day he put up with it.

He rushed around camp, keeping everything as in order as it could be. It was so tiring, but he didn't let it show on his face, of course. And he was just so exhausted. He ran the activities simply because he had to. He couldn't seem to find the joy in it anymore. Hell, even Gwen seemed to be enjoying it more than him.

That's when he decided today was going to be the last day.

“Gwen, I'm feeling a bit sick,” he stated one morning, his voice still heavy with sleep. “I think I'm going to take the day off.” Gwen sighed angrily with frustration. “Really David? You couldn’t have done this any other day?” he flinched. This wasn’t going to make things easier. Not that he actually had any sort of plan. He just couldn’t bear to be out there even one more day. The simple pain of just existing out there was almost nauseating.

“I’m sorry-”  
“No. It's fine, David.” She interrupted, irritation clear in her tone. “Just take the day off. I'll take care of everything myself.” with that, she slammed the door and left.

David went back into bed and cried, his pillow muffling the pathetic sounds. God, why did he have to be such an idiot? Why couldn't he just stop being such a coward and just do his fucking job? Why did he have to make everything so difficult? Why did he…  
David laid there for another hour. Or two. Or three. He couldn’t be bothered to care. He finally got up once he had finished sobbing and noticed a bright light blinding him from his window. He solemnly got up to shut the curtain, and he could have sworn he caught a glimpse of a blue hoodie scampering away from view. He wasn’t dumb, it was clearly Max. He just couldn’t be bothered to investigate any further.

The room was now dark. It felt grey and blue; it felt like a heavy fog settled within the small room. As if all color had been drained from this space. From his life.

The air felt too heavy to even breath.

He looked over to the closet. The door had been left open. He stared blankly. A stray thought prodded its way through the mess of his brain.

Would a clothing hanger be enough to choke himself? Would he be able to end it all that easily?

Without bothering to answer the questions in his head, he was walking over to the closet. Although it didn’t feel like he was the one walking over. He felt like he was watching himself in third-person; as if he was not the one in control. He grabbed the clothing hanger. It was triangle shaped, with rounded edges. He pulled it over his head, struggling for a bit before finally getting it around his neck. It was already a bit tight, but not enough. With static still in his brain like steel wool, David decided that he could try and use it as a noose. Maybe he could just hang himself in the closet. So that's what he did. He hung himself up in the closet. Although, it didn't really work. He was too tall for it to work out properly. With tears in his eyes, he tried pulling on the hook of the hanger with the longer bottom part still around his neck.

For a minute, it almost worked.

Almost.

In fact, if it wasn’t for Max screaming outside and the hanger snapping in two, he might have succeeded. 

He snapped back into reality as if he had turned off autopilot. He heard Gwen’s voice outside, presumably talking to Max. He needed to get out of here. He couldn’t let Gwen find him, not in the current shape he was in. He bolted out of the closet and ran for the other window, shoving it open and jumping out without a second thought. He ran into the woods, and just kept running, and running, and running…

He didn’t realize how far he’d run until it started to rain.

“Perfect,” he mumbled to himself. As if this day couldn’t have gotten any worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an update.

Hey guys.

i appreciate all of your kind comments. This is my first fanfiction I've ever written, and i was worried about posting it. I know it's been a while, but I'm sorry to say that I'm not sure if I should finish this. I was highkey projecting here. Like, i did want to choke myself to death with a clothing hanger. Suicidal on main lmao. But I don't anymore, and it just doesn't feel appropriate to finish this.   
But that being said, I might still try to finish this. Or fix it a bit. Or delete it entirely. I'm not sure. Let me know what y'all think.

I'm sorry it took so long to update y'all. 

:(


End file.
